


Oops...

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee bit her lip, looking up into her captain's disgruntled face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops...

Kaylee bit her lip, looking up into her captain's disgruntled face.

Thing was, no matter what she said, he was bound not to want to hear it. But it all would have all worked out okay if just they'd had better parts on Triumph, or if that last fix had held out 'til they hit Silverhold.

"Kaylee," Mal scowled, "Why'd you have to go and break my ship?"

"She ain't broke, Capn'!" She smiled hopefully. "She jus' needs a little love to see her through."

"Love?" He didn't sound particularly convinced, or impressed.

"Okay, and maybe a new resistor array…"


End file.
